


I told you so

by neos_citizen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, just some cute nomin, popular jaemin, popular jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neos_citizen/pseuds/neos_citizen
Summary: Hmm so jeno wasn't lying when he said he was taken.----Or jeno has a boyfriend but no one believes him.... Until everyone does
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 137





	1. just another day in the life of Lee jeno

Lee Jeno was tired of the constant confessions and idolizing that came with being a so called 'popular guy'. He had no clue that joining the dance team in his first year was basically a signed deal to this never ending hell. There isn't a day that he wouldn't find himself in the back of the school or a in an empty classroom, pathetically giving the same excuses of rejection to whichever girl decided to test their luck. 

Despite Jeno always saying the same 'sorry but I'm already taken', the confessions never stop. At some point it just became second nature to turn down or ignore the glaring eyes staring at him with everything from attraction to envy. 

Now, you would think Jeno would show he's taken and everyone would stay away.... But no ones ever really seen his significant other. Even Jenos own friends don't believe him.... looks like this monotonous cycle of rejection isn't gonna end anytime soon.

\---------------------------------------------------- 

Now how about we do some introductions. Obviously you know lee Jeno, but let's delve into his friend group. To start off we have Mark Lee, another pretty popular guy but no one bothers him cause he's got quite a fiesty boyfriend. And well, speak of the devil, we've got Lee haechan, your local drama king, and marks borderline scary boyfriend. 

Those were the in laws but now we welcome the cousin. Huang renjun. Artsy. Violent. Once got caught trying to strangle a kid behind a car because he ran into him and made him drop his ice-cream. Let's just say, no one ever tested renjun while he had food in his possession ever again.  
And finally our children. The older one of the two, Zhong Chenle, cute but LOUD an his evil baby of a boyfriend, Park jisung.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Now that you've been acquainted, let the fun begin.


	2. the big news

As Jeno closed his locker, he was met by a blushing girl with a letter in hand stuttering her way through a confession. 

" umm... Jeno, I r-really like you and I h-hope you......please accept my feelings" Jeno eyed her letter then her before sighing," I'm sorry but I am not single" 

He watched as the tears that were threatening to fall finally escaped as the girl ran away crying.   
"Damn, Jeno you could've at least let her down easy" mark said though not at all surprised at the sight. Haechan popped up on the other side of him and both pitched comments on when they were gonna meet Jenos 'boyfriend.' it was tiring but Jeno was used to it. 

If he was in their place he wouldn't believe him either. He doesn't really show or tell them about his boyfriend. He's not sure if the other is ready for people to know just yet. So for now he'll just deal with it.   
\-------------------------------------------------

They met up with renjun at the cafeteria for lunch and made their way to the usual table. Amongst the regular small talk, jisung and Chenle came running into the cafeteria screaming" GUYS WE HAVE BIG NEWS" proceeding to gain the attention of every student in a 50 mile radius. 

" slow down, what's so big that you had to disrupt the entire school" renjun voiced.   
" THE SCHOOL IS HAVING A JOINT EVENT WITH NEO CITY ACADEMY" Chenle exclaimed, clearly extremely excited.   
"OMG REALLY" haechan squealed as he swung a smiling mark back and forth. This was obviously a big thing because immediately the cafeteria drowned into a buzz of excited chatter.   
"What is the event taking place?" renjun enquired.   
This time it was jisung, who enthusiastically said that the schools would be joining in activities for three weeks. He proceeded to go on about how the principals of the two schools where best friends since childhood and since exams where finished, they wanted to do something fun.   
Of course everyone's excited, neo city academy is known for its super talented, good looking students and really fun teachers. 

Jeno couldn't help the anxious feeling that was starting to develop. 'That's 'his' school isn't it.'


	3. welcome to neo city

It's was a week later and all the students were flailing around with excitement as the day had finally arrived.

There were several buses waiting outside, a few almost filled to the brim with luggage as they were staying in a joint dorm for the three weeks to make it easier for the students. 

Jeno, mark, haechan, renjun, chenle and jisung found their spots in the back of a bus with the latter two constantly squealing about their excitement, although it was hard to hear over the lively chirps that filled the bus. 

As the buses departed, they fell into chatter about what the other students would be like. They were told beforehand that they would be doing club activities with the same respective clubs from neo city academy. This excited haechan the most because he couldn't wait to act with the neo city theatre gang. 

The rest of the journey to the dorms was spent in mindless speculation and excited chatter. 

\-------------------------------------------------  
They were the first to reach the dorms, so they all made their way to their rooms and started unpacking. 

Amidst the chaos of students storming the lobby and a line both by the stairs and the elevator, the Neo city academy buses arrived. 

Immediately students stopped their activities and stared in curiosity at the people in the bus. 

They knew as soon as the students exited the bus that the rumors were true. 

Neo city students were hella good looking.

As Na jaemin, a junior at neo city academy stepped off the bus, he was met with squeals from fellow neo city students and gasps from the others. 

Now jaemin wasn't always entirely sure the gasps were even for him. I mean how could he be sure when the people he hung out with were none other than Jung jaehyun and Lee taeyong. I think theirs no need to further explain.   
  
They retrieved their luggage and pushed their way to the elevator, finally escaping the huge crowds. 

"Jaehyun hyung where are our dorms?" 

"Oh I believe I'm on the 2nd floor and you're on the 4th. Room 119."

"Okay thanks hyung~"jaemin gingerly replied. He separated from his friends and journeyed to his room with two bags and a suitcase in hand. 

Jaemin stood in shock and awe at the dorm room he would get to stay in for three weeks. A couch, tv, kitchen even a small dining table. It was way fancier than he had been expecting. 

Excitedly he dropped hold of his bags and galloped towards the kitchen to admire the facilities. He could feel his mouth watering just thinking if the dishes he could make here.   
  
The excitement was soon replaced with exhaustion as the weight of travelling all day finally hit him. He dragged himself to the bedroom to have a quick shower and nap before he has to meet with his friends later.


	4. A new friend

Feeling refreshed from his nap, Jasmin threw on a quick outfit and made his way down to meet up with Jaehyun and his friend from SM high, Jungwoo

"Ah hyung over here," he called out as he spotted Jaehyun and a boy he presumed to be Jungwoo standing by the dorm entrance.   
"Jaemin, right? Nice to meet you I'm Jungwoo." the boy said with a huge smile plastered in his face and a hand held out.   
" hey jungwoo, yea I'm jaemin." jaemin shook his hand with an equally huge smile. 

They made their way to a cafe nearby to have a small snack and talk. The cafe was homey, with plants in every corner, a shelf with various books by every table and a cute little puppy, currently sleeping on his bed. They got a table closest to the puppy, courtesy of jungwoo and jaemin falling in love with her, and ordered different pastries and of course, jaemins death coffee. 

After the chat, jaemin and jungwoo were significantly closer, exchanging numbers and making inside jokes. Jaehyun felt like a third wheel. 

They continued their constant chatter in the way back to the dorms, when suddenly they saw a group of girls staring at them and talking in whispers amongst tbenselves. As they were walking, more and more people started staring and it was honestly very uncomfortable. 

So.... Jaemin made a dumb decision. He walked up to on of the clusters if students and asked, " hi is there something wrong" which immediately dispelled them from their thoughts.   
"N-No nothing wrong.... We just think you are very handsome and maybe would like to go out sometime" the girl said staring at her feet.   
"Oh, I'm sorry but I'm not really interested" jaemin replied rather bluntly.   
There was an awkward silence and he said he was gonna go then and the girl just nodded looked slightly embarrassed. 

With a sigh jaemin made his way back to his friends and continued to the dorms. When they reached outside the dorms, jaemin said goodbye to jungwoo, who was living in the next building. 

As they were about to part, they heard a squeal.


	5. fun surprises

Jaemin turned around in surprise and was met with an excited jisung throwing himself at him. "HYUNG, I FORGOT YOU WENT TO NEO CITY" 

"OMG JISUNGIE IS THAT YOU MY LITTLE CUTIE!!". Jaemin exclaimed equally as excited to see the younger. He squished his cheeks and remarked on how handsome he's gotten. 

From behind, came a confused looking chenle, examining the two boys as jaemin kept trying to hug and kiss jisung.  
"AH HYUNG STOPPP" Jisung whined as jaemin finally managed to plant that kiss. 

Jaemin stopped as he noticed a pouting chenle watching the interaction. " oh hi who are you" jaemin said with a huge smile. 

" I'm chenle, jisungs boyfriend," he emphasized.  
"MY JISUNGIE HAD A BOYFRIEND" Jaemin gasped dramatically causing jisung to roll his eyes and continue whining. 

" well then my future son-in law, I'm jaemin, jisungs mother" jaemin said which definitely caught the other of guard as he stared at jisung in confusion.  
" chenle he's just my cousin don't listen to him." 

jaemin gasped in betrayal, " I RAISED YOU YOUNG MAN," to which jisung rolled his eyes and pulled chenle away with him leaving jaemin standing up there in disbelief. 

" this is why they say there's no use in raising children" jaemin saltily muttered to himself as he made his way into the dorms.

The next day at lunch jeno made his way to their usual table. It was already populated but renjun, haechan and Mark but the maknaes were no where to be seen. 

Jeno sat next to Mark as asked the older where Chenle and Jisung were. No one seemed to know which was quite confusing cause they rarely skip out on lunch.   
Their worries were put to rest as chenle came and said jisung would join today because he was hanging out with his cousin from the other school.

Chenle sat down and the situation was forgotten as they all absorbed into conversation.   
After school jisung met up with then as usual but he couldn't stop blabbering about how excited he was that his cousin was here and how he made lunch for him today.   
It left them all wondering who the infamous cousin is. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Jisung and jeno headed to the dance room early to get some extra practicing in before they meet the dancers of the other school. 

A customary crowds started showing you by the door and windows of the practice room, all watching jeno and jisung dance to various songs. Sometimes they took song recommendations to freestyle to. 

Jaemin excitedly dragged Taeyong towards the practice room, both excited to meet SM Highs dance team. They were surprised to see the crowds lining the room. 

" they're probably cheering for my Jisungie," jaemin boasted to Taeyong as they made they're way to see what the commotion is about. 

Well littl did he know they were. But jisungs not the only one they were cheering for.


	6. the One-sided meeting

Jaemin gasped as he saw who was dancing alongside jisung. He became part of the crowd of fans admiring the duos talent.  
' it is him......Lee jeno' jaemin thought with a mixture of happiness and anxiousness. 

Jaemin has always been scared of not being accepted, which has lead to him keeping his relationship a secret from everyone. He hated that he was being unfair to jeno by doing that, there was nothing to fair, he had amazing friends and family around him. 

Yet he unknowly let this irrational fear consume him. However, with this amazing opportunity to prove himself, to jeno, and to the world there was no way he would pass this up. 

So Na jaemin being Na jaemin started schemeing a way to drastically show everyone he was taken and that jeno was his.  
" hyung i don't feel so well, I might skip for today but make sure to tell me how it goes." jaemin told Taeyong and hurried off before Taeyong could question his sudden change. 

He has a plan in the works and it's juicy.

Now, jaemin was no haechan when it came to dramatics but he could pull something together when opportunity shows. 

This seems to be how things turned out, even though unknowingly. Jaemin found himself gradually befriending all of Jesus friends with coming in contact with jeno.

Started with renjun in photography class, they were paired up and the rest became history. Through renjun, jaemin got to know haechan.  
The bonded on their dramatic tendencies and the overwhelming amount of romance dramas they watch. 

This friendship obviously lead to mark meeting him. He revealed that he was a member of the dance club as well and suggested they hang out with the others. 

The only thing was jaemin didn't know they were Jenos friends. All he knew was that jisung was in the same friend group as jeno, which ultimately lead to his revelation that he had befriended Jenos entire friend group successfully. Quite the achievement if he must say. 

Now, you may be wondering how he found out. Well it was pure happenstance. He went to the mall with Mark, haechan and renjun to get to know them better and whilst they were shopping and unsuspecting jaemin was once again tackled my his younger cousin. 

You should be able to guess the confusion on their faces and jisung realized jaemin was with his friends. 

" hyungs what are doing here???" he looked at them inquisitively.  
" we're shopping with our new friend, who you're currently tackling." renjun replied straightforwardly as usual.  
" how do you know jaemin, jisung?" mark inquired.  
" he's the cousin I've been talking about" jisung replied, not really able to process what's happening. " AWWW JISUNGIE TALKS ABOUT ME, I KNEW YOU LOVED ME" Jaemin pinched his cheeks causing jisung to scramble behind marks backs to shield himself. 

They continued hanging out with jisung included and bid they're goodbyes at the dorms. It was a tiring day and jaemin only realize that they were Jenos friend when he sat down a though about it later that night. 

'Hmm this could work to my advantage'


	7. he is mine

Jeno sat in confusion as he listened to all his friends talk about jisungs cousin, whom they've all befriended. Feeling kinda left out, jeno pulled out his phone. 

❤️My Nana❤️  
—————————  
-Nannaaa  
-> jeno???   
-My friends are all talking about someone that idk and I'm bored :(((  
\- aww don't be sad nono (๑•ᴗ•๑)♡

They continued their conversation, completely distracting jeno from reality until the bell rang snapping him back to the real world. 

\-------------------------------------------------  
Jaemin was going with Mark to the dance room, this time determined to execute his not so well thought out plan. 

He was once again greeted with a crowd in front of the dance room but this time it wasn't for the dancing. 

He squished through to crowd to observe what the commotion was about and was met with the ugly sight or a girl confessing to jeno

Jaemin couldn't exactly deny that he got a little jealous watching it but only a little.   
The girl handed jeno a box of chocolates and asked him to go out with her. But unlike the other girl she didn't say away but instead stood her ground and waited for a response. 

Jaemin heard Mark tell him that the girl is Kim Jinae, the most popular girl in school. 

That sur didn't give jaemin any reassurance but he waited for jenos reply.   
" sorry but I'm currently not available" jaemin let out a breathe he didn't even know he was holding the second he heard those words. That was a huge serotonin boost he thought as he looked at Mark with a grin. 

" he always does that" Mark signed, confusing jaemin.   
" does what?"  
" rejects everyone because of his fake boyfriend"  
" what if he actually has a boyfriend"  
" well if he does it sure doesn't look like it"   
This made jaemin feel guilty that jeno had to be questioned just because he wasnt ready before. It solidified his determination to let the world know about them. 

And so, rather impulsively, jaemin walked out of the crowd, gaining everyone's attention. Ignores the stares, he walked straight towards jeno who stood frozen looking at him and kissed his cheek. 

He could hear gasped and gossip everywhere but couldn't focus on anything other than that huge smile adorning Jenos face as he looked at him. 

Jaemin hugged jeno and to clear up everything whispered, " I want everyone to know you're mine" 

" of course, im always yours love"


	8. Epilogue

"WHATTTT!!!!"   
Screamed jisung and haechan at the same time when jeno and jaemin in came into the cafeteria, hand in hand. 

" since when" "what". "How" were all chorused like a broken record. Everyone in utter disbelief. 

" we seriously thought you were lying" mark muttered, causing jeno to giggle. 

" Jeno, since when we're you dating my cousin. Seriously how did you even"

" Jisungie, we've been dating for three years. We met at that one camp my mom sent me to, the one you bailed on"jaemin replied.   
Jisung just stared speechless at that. 

"Wow it is seriously such a small world"


End file.
